None.
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention is directed toward an improved bicycle accessories mounting device for carrying various bicycle accessories, including but not limited to, a learn-to-ride balance handle, saddle bags, tool kit, back-pack holder, a child carrier, as well as other after market accessories. The device is secured to the bicycle seat post of any type of bicycle. Accessories are attached to the device securely and safely held under any type of terrain conditions.
One application of the present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages of training wheels or other means of supporting an individual learning to ride a bicycle. The bicycle accessory mounting apparatus in combination with a training handle allows a supervising or teaching individual to walk or run along with learning individual maintaining balance and support. The adjustable handle also provides improved ergonomics for the trainer. The present invention will benefit individuals with back problems who still wish to be part of the learn to ride process with their children by means of allowing proper posture and skeletal alignment while supporting learning subject.
Other applications of the present invention overcome the problems and disadvantages of cargo carriers and child seats attached to bicycles. The present invention""s simple attachment mechanisms make for time saving conversions compared to existing devices that are attached to bicycle frames and handle bars.
There has been a significant increase in the popularity of bicycling over the past few years. People use bicycles not only for a leisurely spin around the block on a sunny Sunday afternoon, but as a primary source of transportation to commute to work, for offroad excursions, and for long distance trips. As the use of bicycles increase, the need for bicycle accessories also increases. From a consumer viewpoint, there is a need for an accessory to perform more than one function. Such functions include bicycle training and a carrier of children and cargo. Therefore, the potential users of such accessories range from the novice bicyclist to the most experienced bicyclist.
The need for a bicycle-training device has been around since the first bicycle was manufactured over one hundred years ago. There are many bicycle-training devices available and known in the art. Some are attached to the rear wheel axial. Others are attached to the rear frame behind the seat. Still others are attached to the seat post.
Those devices attached to the seat post have the added flexibility to pivot such that the trainer can be positioned either on the left side, right side or behind the trainee. U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,050 to Stephen L. Tillim (Sep. 19, 2000) is a one-piece bicycle-training device that can be positioned to vary the relative position of trainer along the side of the bicycle, but the height of the trainer""s handle is not adjustable. A short or tall trainer will be forced to stretch or bend into position adequate to control the balance of the beginning bicyclist. In this case, the trainer""s physical well being, as well as the beginning bicyclist, is at risk with this device. Another seat post attached bicycle training device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,944 to Allan L. Kalmus (Mar. 19, 1994). The device has an adjustable trainer""s handle for the varying height and physical limitations of the trainer, but is a multiple piece construction with a complex handle attachment mechanism. Yet another seat post attached bicycle-training device is U.S. Pat. No. D384,602 to Donald P. Anderberg (Oct. 7, 1997). It is a one-piece construction, but the height of the trainer""s handle is not adjustable. None of these devices have applications other than bicycle training. None of these accessories have more than one function.
The major draw back to bicycle transportation has been the limitations of carrying essential items. Bicyclists have relied on backpacks, small pouches attached to the handle bars, small carriers mounted over the rear wheel, and the like, to carry only the bare essentials. For long distances, the backpack will fatigue the rider resulting in a trip taking much longer than expected. There is also the possibly of injury to the bicyclist from prolonged carrying of the backpack and from a fall while carrying the backpack. Small pouches attached to the handlebars may impair the bicyclist""s ability to steer or brake. Also, the pouches can only carry a few items, such as a tool kit. This limited carrying capability is inadequate for any bicycle trips longer than a few hours. The small carriers mounted over the rear wheel are limited to holding a small bag or backpack, but is plagued with a balancing problem.
Examples of carrying devices attached to the seat post currently known in the art are lock holders. U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,382 to Vincent B. Giles (Oct. 30, 1990) is a multi-piece construction with pivotal members to engage a shackle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,353 to Jack I. Hughes (Dec. 1, 1992) is a one-piece construction with a C-shaped channel to hold a U lock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,308 to Wen-Yii Lin (Oct. 17, 1995) is a multi-piece construction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,961 to Francisco Lu (Feb. 7, 1995) is a multi-piece construction with a complex nuts and bolts sacrament. Other one-piece construction lock holder is U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,255 to Chien-Chzh Lu (Sep. 2, 1997). These devices are one or multi-piece construction designed exclusively for xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d locks or shackles. None of these devices have applications other than carrying a lock or shackle. None of these accessories have more than one function.
As with all the above devices, child carriers that attach to the seat post require special hardware dedicated to the child""s seat. Two such child seats, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,759 to David B. Ross (Apr. 6, 1999) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,500 to Anthony Amore (Aug. 5, 1997), are relatively complex in design with multiple parts. Therefore, these two devices have no other applications other than carrying a child""s seat.
The present invention addresses the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a multifunctional, one-piece, simple, and reliable apparatus. The present invention is adaptable to a bicycle trainer with the addition of a trainer""s handle. The present invention is adaptable to existing cargo or child carriers with the addition of the accessory shaft.
The present invention comprises a mounting bracket having two holes with snap lock quick connects that mount to bicycle seat post by quick connects. The first hole is sized to be received by the seat post. The mounting bracket is removably clamped to the seat post upon the closure of the first quick connect. The second hole is sized to receive a bicycle accessory post. The bicycle accessory post is removably clamped to the mounting bracket upon the closure of the second quick connect.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle accessory mount that is low cost, light weight, low maintenance, and easy to use.
Another object is to provide a bicycle accessory mount that is multifunctional, flexible, and rugged.
Another object is to provide a bicycle accessory mount that is used as a bicycle-training device, as a cargo carrier, and as a child carrier.
Another object is to provide a bicycle accessory mount that is quick to convert from one accessory to another.
Another object is to provide a bicycle accessory mount that will aid in the learning-to-ride process of youngsters, with an improved balance control to reduce the risk of injury to the trainer and trainee due to falls, with an adjustable balance arm for bicycle trainers to adjust handle height and position along side of the bicycle to improve balance control, and that reduces the training cycle.
Another object is to provide a mounting platform mount for various other accessories.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.